Hanna VS Shadow
by SoulAlly Hanna
Summary: The Hero has gone missing, and it's up to Hanna to find them. But, is there more going on with her then she lets on?
1. intro

SoullAlly Hanna gazed up at the man before her. How many more times would she have to do this before she could go back to her realm? The possibilities still lingered as to who was next…

"Hanna, I know you are not very trusting of me in my weakened state, but you must hear me out…" King Alteon said, his voice sounding pained. "Darkness is one thing, but this…"

"Tell me something I don't know." Hanna shifted her hands, and one of the guards stepped closer to her.

"Leave her be. She will do us no harm while the truce holds." King Alteon whispered, that being all he could manage.

The guard stepped back, blade held close in case he needed it. Hanna's eyes closed, imagining the end of the truce. She could wait until then…

"What is it you need?" She asked, knowing the kings reply, but only wanting to look more… human.

"There is trouble in DoomWood… again… The Hero has not returned." The King closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. "I fear they may have entered…"

"The chamber? You know of it?" Hanna stepped closer to him, her eyes burning.

"Not a lot about it. Only that it is there… I have had little interest in it until now."

"SHE sent them, didn't she? Tell me!" Hanna could barely conceal her rage. NO ONE should know of that!

"I think it is time you left, Hanna." Tomix looked at her, kindly. "You need to calm yourself before we continue."

Hanna let him drag her out. She could have stopped him with a wave of her hand, but it was not worth the whole of Lore knowing what she was just for a chamber full of…

"I don't know what's down there, Hanna, but if it belongs to Gravelyn's father, she has a right to see it." Tomix looked her in the eyes, holding her face as if she were a child. Any other human would have been dead by this point.

"It is not worth The Hero, Tomix!" Hanna growled. "I was once a guard down there, and I know what is down there. Master would be mad if I told you."

"Master?" Tomix asked.

Hanna's eyed burned. "Why do you think I obey Gravelyn more then Alteon..." She muttered, trying to pull her face away from him and leave.

Tomix did not allow it.

"Hanna, what he asks is for you to see if The Hero is there, if so to retrieve them." He said strictly, keeping one hand on her hand to stop her from running from him. "He does not want to know what is down there, that is Gravelyn's wish."

Hanna wanted nothing more then to hit the Soul Weaver in front of her. The voice in her mind from her encounter with Xing tried to get her to break away from him, to destroy him if she must. For a time, she wanted to do it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tomix remained in front of her, despite how many times she asked him to leave.

_Oh well… he will be dead before long. We don't like people in The Chamber. _

But, if she had to admit she would have to say she liked his company. It was dark down here before. She didn't like the dark.

"Holt!" A voice came. "None shall pass!"

Hanna held her hand out, a signal for Tomix to stop. She then walked out of the shadows with her hood up.

"I said stop!" The guardian said.

Hanna kept walking. In the center of the room, she stopped. The guardian charged her.

"Soul, what do you think your doing?" Tomix yelled, concerned about her mission more then her safety.

Hanna held her ground. Her foe's blade struck her arm, but she did not even flinch. Instead, she grabbed the blade it's self, yanking it from the guardian hands.

"Wha…" He said, confused. "Who are you?"

Her eyes glowed a deep Chaotic purple-red. She didn't reply to him.

"Hanna, what are you doing?" Tomix yelled again, running over to her.

He placed his hand on her arm. Startled, Hanna tossed him into the wall. At that, she seemed to break out of some kind of trance and ran over to Tomix.

"I…" She said, looking shocked.

"It's OK. My fault." Tomix grinned. "I'm used to it by now!"

Hanna tried to grin back, but she didn't. Something in her mind stopped her. Why had she done that?

"Wait… Hanna? As in… SoulAlly Hanna?" The guardian asked. "The Old Guardian?"

Hanna stopped thinking, her eyes blank. "Remind me not, guardian." She muttered. "I do not want to remember that…"

_Close your eyes to the light, for it tells the truths you don't want to hear._

_That voice… who… what is it?_

Her eyes wondered. The guardian remained on the ground, and so did Tomix. The door was wide open. She ran…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Hero looked around. So this was what it was like under the Necropolis.

"Well, no use just standing here waiting for this mist to turn me into a zombie." They said. "May as well look for a way out."

They walked over to the opening to an almost cave like cavern. Might as well start there.

Looking around, they saw some drawings on the wall; The helmet of a Doom Knight.

They looked at the helmet for a while.

"Well, one things for sure…" They muttered. "'Seppy' was sure here." They giggled for a second. "Man, Gravelyn's going to kill me for that!"

Silence. They were not too good with silence. When were heros EVER good with silence?

Hanna ran down the hallways, jumped on the lifts, grabbed the subway... anything and everything she could to get away from Tomix. Too much anger had built up inside her since coming here. She did not like it. Far too uncontrollable for her liking. She LOVED control. It was all she ever wanted.

A voice filled her mind as she ran. Not that of the new guardian, but rather something in her mind. Speaking to her… ordering her. She was not one for taking orders.

"They are nothing to you." The voice said. "They never were. Why help them? You have so much power you are wasting on them. Use your powers. Gain control from Gravelyn. She is unfit to lead."

Hanna closed her eyes, thinking about the comment. Gravelyn… she was young, knew little about necromancy, wore her father's armor. Knew not who she was…

Hanna shook her head. No. She would not think about that. Her father had found the Champion of Light. He was just not dead was all it was. No need to go around saying anything about her new leader.

No matter if it WAS true. Some where in her heart, Hanna knew it was…

"You know who she is. What she can do." The voice again filled her mind. "Use that to your advantage. Slay her; complete your goal. The reason you were summoned to this world. You are a being of pure darkness. Destroy her, and victory will be yours."

"Well, I want to win in my own way, thanks…" She muttered to the voice.

"Win what?" Came a male voice she knew from long ago.

He was a Doom Knight Overlord. Pretty young as well. Redhead, green eyes. He had an almost triangle chin. Exactly like she thought her "master" looked like.

"You know what…" She muttered. "Strange to see you here. I'd have guessed you'd be long gone from here after master's fall."

The man shrugged. "Well, he really wanted to keep those things safe for some reason. I want to keep that wish alive in his absence."

Hanna nodded. If she could, she would have stayed here herself, but... things happened. A lot of things happened...

"So, what brings you down here again?" The Doom Lord asked.

She shrugged. "I have something I need to do. For a... friend, I guess I could call them by now."

"That friend wouldn't happen to be a hero, would they?"

"Well, yes. But... not like most. Not at all."

"**The **hero?"

"Well..."

The Doom Lord looked at her in shock. "You met The Hero! This is... amazing! Do you know about their goal in this world, yet? Do **they**? I have so much I want to ask them!"

If Hanna didn't know any better, she would have said this man had lost his mind. But even he knew of the truce it seemed. She may as well let it go. He wasn't the brightest member of her team back in the day, but he did have his strengths. Plus, she kind of liked him.

Maybe now was not the time to admit that, but she couldn't help wonder if this may be the last time she saw him again. Down here, it was only a matter of time before every one finds something they shouldn't.


End file.
